What woud have happened if Emiy didn't get shot?
by gleekadele
Summary: This is a story explaining what could have happened on revenge if Emily wasn't shot by Daniel . What her new life in the Maldives with Aiden brings her. And has she really found her simple happy ending after revenge or will something go terribly wrong? I will update once it reaches 40 reviews :)
1. Chapter 1- Pulling it off

**((this story is based on what might have happened if the plan actually went right, please comment and tell me what you think and what should happen next... If the writing is in italics it is an inner thought or setting the scene.))**

Intro:

Emily tells Daniel to stop drinking early in the day and Conrad doesn't invite Lydia to the cruise. Daniel is almost sober by the time they get on the boat and Conrad still resents Lydia.

On the cruise Victoria, Daniel, Charlotte, Conrad are there Emily has just finished her speech in front on them.

"Danny turn off your phone its starting" Charlotte says as the video begins. "Okay i'm turning it off" he says as he turns off his phone. _The other side of the room near the food table _Emily spills her drink over Victoria "Oh my gosh I am so sorry" she says trying to mop Victoria up with a napkin. "Leave it" Victoria says. "I'll do it myself" she spits at Emily and glaring at her and she then leaves walking to her suite in the lower floor of the yatch.

Emily walks over to Daniel "Just getting some air sweetheart, I feel a bit sick" she informs him tryimg to get away. "Want me to come with you?" he asks sympathetically "Is something wrong with the baby" he prys worried. "No, we're fine stay with your family" she assures him. Daniel still looks worried "Here take this" Daniel says as he takes off his jacket and wraps it around her arms snugly "Don't be long, I don't want our baby to freeze".

"I love you" she says and gives him a quick passionate kiss she feels a little guilty doing this because she is with Aiden now and she hates every moment she is physical with Daniel because she knows it hurts Aiden, however she does not hold back knowing it will be the last time ever.

She begins to feel guilty for the pain she will cause Daniel because she hates thinking of him being colaterol damage in her revenge plans and the suffering he will face because of her as a result. She starts to tear up so she turns away quickly and leaves for the deck.

Aiden secures the room Victoria's in with a chain and lock quietly, Victoria doesn't seem to notice too busy trying to remove the stain from her dress, he leaves to meet Emily on deck.

Emily notices Aiden as he approaches the deck "You ready?" he asks her. "As I'll ever be" she replies he hands her the gun and the tube of blood. "Exactly 2 minutes and you fire" he instructs, she replies with a nod. She pours her blood on deck and counts to 2 minutes in her head with absolute concentration, she then stands on the rail _now or never_ and fires twice then dives into the water.

Upon hearing the gunshots Aiden releases Victoria. He quickly escapes the boat by jumping off the other side and swimming to shore only occasionally surfacing for breath knowing that most of the ships attention will be situated on where Emily was 'shot'. After Emily dives under the water and retrieves some scuba equipment strapped to the side of the boat by Aiden, she puts on the mask and breaths through the mouthpiece being sure to swim at least 4 feet under the surface of the water to avoid detection and letting the current mostly carry her to shore.

the main room in the yatch where the video is playing two gunshots are heard by all

"What in God's name was that?" says Conrad._ Daniel looks distressed desperately looking around for Emily _"Emily isn't back yet" he declares "EMILY" he shouts "EMILY" he repeats, _Charlotte runs up to deck and they all follow, then they see Victoria holding the gun and looking confused._ "Mom?" Daniel says "I heard the gunshots and came up to investigate" she says and notices them all looking at the gun in her hands "I was locked in my room, I came up here and found this" she exclaims. Charlotte notices the cut dress and blood "where's Emily" she asks.

Daniel also notices "Oh god!" he exclaims. "What the devil have you done this time?" Conrad asks Victoria. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Daniel screams at Victoria "She was carrying my CHILD" he continues. "I swear I did nothing" she replies. Daniel goes to jump over the side of the boat but Conrad and Charlotte stop him, Charlotte grabs him by the shoulders "Daniel the best thing you can do for her now is help the crew find her" she says "okay" he says and starts crying "your a monster" he screams at Victoria and the two escort him away "i did nothing" she shouts back.

Emily arrives at the shore first and she sees Jack, he gives her the necklace and they hug goodbye "Maybe you can come visit us with Nolan some time i'll miss you and my little godson Carl" Emily says. "Yeah, yeah I think we'd like that" Jack replies. Aiden gets out the water and begins walking towards them, Emily and Jack part and Jack walks away "Goodbye" she shouts. "No, not goodbye au reviour" he corrects. Aiden raps his arm around Emily "Lets go Amanda" he says. "Okay Mr Ross" she replies with a giggle. They drive and then fly off to the Maldives getting through security easily and leaving America without a trace..

2 WEEKS LATER

Emily is watching the news on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket, she has a bucket on her lap and her new engagement ring on. Aiden walks over and picks up the bucket and places it on the floor, he then hands her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Here my love" he says as he hands it to her. "Feeling any better?" he asks and kisses her forehead. "Honestly I'm fine you don't need to do this" she replies, but then puts the mug down and is sick into the bucket, he gives her a worried look "Its nothing stop worrying" she says. The news is on and there is a report, Daniel is crying, _a twang of guilt hits Emily_. Victoria has been arrested and Charlotte looks heartbroken.

Conrad speaks "We understand that Victoria desperately pleads innocence, we only hope that insanity compelled her to do such a despicable thing, I can honestly say we never saw anything like this coming and if anyone at sea spots anything which could lead to the whereabouts of Emily Grayson's body please inform us immediately". The reporter says "we suspect that if found guilty Mrs Grayson will face a life sentence for first degree murder and end her days behind the bars". Aiden turns off the TV "Get some rest" he instructs her.

THE NEXT MORNING

Emily and Aiden and in bed cuddling it is 11:00 am "Emily wake up" Aiden whispers in her ear softly as he kisses her neck. "Nnnnngh" she groans back at him. "Come on we need to get up" he laughs. "Why?" she tiredly argues back. "Its 11, Nolan is coming today remember" he wraps her arm around her neck and pulls her up, finding her feet. "We're 4000 miles from the Hamptons and we still can't get rid of him" she complains. Aiden guides her to the kitchen "And you complained you'd miss him" he laughs.

He sizzles some bacon and eggs then dishes up, he hands her a plate with 2 slices and an egg, she smiles and sniffs in admiration then covers her mouth and rushes to the sink to be sick. he comes over to comfort her but she pushes him away, "It might be contagious" she warns he hugs her anyway. "I don't care about that" he says wrapping himself around her tightly. "Mnnnmnm" she groans painfully and re-adjusts herself. "What?" he asks concerned hugging her a little gentler. "My chest hurts" she says surprised at her own body. "Do you want me to send Nolan to a hotel until your feeling better?" he asks, "Take you to a doctor, its been a few weeks if we dye your hair you won't get recognised". "No, I'll be fine" she responds "I just need something that isn't bacon...toast" she exclaims.

Ravenously she wolfs down 4 pieces of toast and 2 cups of tea (that Aiden insisted on making) he smiles _she looks a lot better now_ he thinks to himself _thank God_. They get dressed, Emily is wearing a yellow sundress , with her hair down and pretty silver flat shoes and a silver necklace. _Aiden is wearing a pale blue shirt, and black pants with black shoes they sit playing chess outdoors in the middle of their magnificent garden. the doorbell rings and Aiden quickly gets it he opens the door _. "Hey" Nolan says clearly happy about seeing his friend. Aiden glances around him to ensure that Emily isn't looking "She's been ill, I'm worried" Aiden says to Nolan giving him a worried look. "I'll check it out" Nolan ensures him.

3 HOURS LATER

Nolan has filled in the couple about what happened and Victoria awaits trial, Charlotte and Daniel hate her, Sarah has moved to Italy upon receiving an amazing offer from a large bakery company and she plans to start a new life there and recover from the attempted suicide. Emily Grayson is being buried in 2 days and a service will be held in memory of 9 week baby Grayson too, it is finally almost over. Aiden decides to go out and get groceries he announces he will be at least 3 hours as the nearest food store is 30 minutes drive away and he leaves Emily and Nolan alone.

"I hear you've been feeling ill" Nolan says as the door closes after Aiden . "I told him I'm fine" Emily says annoyed "He just cares about you, don't take it out on him, if the tables were turned you'd be worried for him" Nolan tells her as he opens his laptop. "What are you doing?" she asks "Wed MD" he replies "Describe your symptoms" he reads. Emily feels exasperated _will they ever get off my back?_ she thinks to herself. however she answers knowing its the only way to get Nolan to leave her alone. "Feeling tired, feeling sick, sore stomach and chest" she answers. Nolan types away until he asks "Em's how long was it since the crimson tide flowed in?" he asks awkwardly. "What?" Emily answers confused. "Your period, when was your last one?" Nolan explains. "I'm not discussing that with you" she replies clearly mortified . "Come on" Nolan continues "You have no need to feel embarrassed, I just need to know" he states. "I don't know" Emily states looking away and lowering her voice "I haven't had it in weeks, I've been ill" suddenly it dawns on them both. "Could you be pregnant" Nolan asks. "NO" Emily replies "I've been on the pill" the words rush out of her mouth before she can retreave them a wave of embarrassment hits her. "When do you take it? Each day?" Nolan asks. "Do I really need to answer that?" Emily asks squirming in her chair, clearly trying to shut Nolan out. "Give it here" she exclaims trying to snatch the laptop from Nolans hands, however he grabs it back. "This will be quick and painless, like ripping off a band-aid, I'm well aware of human biology you have **nothing **to be embarassed about, not with me Em's" he assures her. She nods in acknowlegement.

"Did you ever skip one" he asks her calmly. "No" she spits, as if he was patronosing her looking at him with a death glare, she was clearly very uncomfortable. Seeing the shocked reaction on his face she softens her tone _he's only trying to help _she thinks to herself"I always take my tablets on time" she states. "Tablets? What other tablets?" Nolan asks confused.

"The ones I had for a kidney infection few weeks ago" Emily admits. Nolan gives her a worried look and contiunes typing. Emily glances at the screen but Nolan turns it more toward him in seeing this. "What are you doing now?" Emily asks exhasperated noticing that he opened a search engine. Nolan clicks away furiously "Gimme a sec" he tells her, he settles back into his chair exhaling slowly looking at Emily as if he can guess she will shout at him for what he is about to say. Emily looks confused "What does it say?" she asks.

"The antibiotics, for your kidney infection they erm can make the pill inactive" he declares Emily looks like a ghost. "Oh my god" she says terror in her eyes "How could I be so foolish, I'm always so careful".

"Look try not to worry, its probably just stress, these past couple of weeks have hardly been light on you" Nolan says with his best efforts to be strong and supportive cupping Emily's chin trying to comfort her. "I'll run out and pick up a couple of tests at the pharmacy this will soon be over" Nolan says. "I'll always be here for you" he comments as he leaves closing the door behind him "thanks" she quietly responds emotionless just stares at the floor.

_Shit, what will I do if I'm pregnant? I can't even look after myself, a baby is no good to me. What kind of use is a dead mother to anyone? Victoria would just be after the child, I'm fine endangering my own life but I can't bring a baby into this I can't risk that too. I don't even exist I'm DEAD. And what if I turn crazy like my own mother, no I couldn't do that to a child I am **not **pregnant!_

Emily thinks to herself, thoughts run through her head the minutes are like agony slowly ticking by as she waits for Nolan he returns 1hour 40 minutes later with a plain white bag in his hand. Emily runs over to him and rips it out of his hand, inside she finds 3 pregnancy tests and a small plastic cup, the image of a baby on one of the tests makes her feel sick to her core _you're not pregnant _she thinks to herself _you can't be_ she declares in her head. "You ready" Nolan asks her as he sees her looking at the bag anxiously "As I'll ever be" she replies. she goes into the bathroom and pees into the cup, then she dips the three tests in numbly its as if she is out of her body watching a stranger take the pregnancy test, she doesn't seem to be able to comprehend what is going on.

Motionless she slowly leaves the bathroom. "What did they say?" Nolan asks worried. "I don't know" Emily replies as she turns on the news and gets back under the blanket "And I don't think I could go back in that bathroom if you paid me" she exclaims. "As if you'd need the money" Nolan chuckles, Emily sits with her eyes glued to the screen until 5 minutes go by and eventually Nolan says "I'll check for you" and turns to the bathroom, Emily doesn't answer. Nolan walks out of the bathroom about a minute later holding 3 tests "Well?" Emily asks anxiously, Nolan gives her a sympathetic look and hands her the tests, all 3 say positive Emily stares at them numbly "I'm pregnant?" she asks confused...before Emily has a chance to react the sound of the door opening shocks both her and Nolan the next thing they hear Aiden announcing "I'M HOME" an hour earlier than they both expected and Emily is just sitting there shocked the three positive pregnancy tests in her hands and Nolan close by.

**...(please tell me what you guys think, any suggestions for the next chapter PLEASE leave me a review I rely on your feedback, and am perfectly wiling to turn fan suggestions into chapters. Also please point out any mistakes I might have made, I appreciate this as I don't always have time to proof read and like to edit these out :) )**


	2. Chapter 2 - Detective Aiden

Chapter 2 Aiden's shock

**(Just quickly before this chapter starts I would like to say thank you SOO much for the follows and reviews so far, they mean a lot. Where do you guys want the story to go next? You decide! So please leave me suggestions in the review section, and as always enjoy) :)**

Emily hears Aiden and shoves the tests under the blanet, just before Aiden swings round the door "whats going on here?" Aiden asks playfully. "I'm just filling her in on the events in the Hamptons, you know it really isn't the same without you guys." Nolan cooly lies. The tension builds as its clear Aiden can tell something is wrong by their faces. "So, how's Charlotte doing with all of this" Emily asks Nolan desperately trying to distract Aiden. "As well as can be expected" Nolan informs her "but she's coping, Danny boy too, I'd tell her you send your best but..." Nolan teases making a gesture towards the fact that she is 'dead'. "I'm glad she's okay" Emily says releif flooding her face.

"Actually could you give us a minute" Aiden asks Nolan, he nods and starts walking towards the door but Emily grabs his arm. "There's no need to throw him out" she tells Aiden "After all he is **family**" she laughs, then clears her throat "You wouldn't mind getting me some water would you?" she asks. "Sure" Aiden replies but he looks slightly puzzled then leaves the room. Emily waits until she hears Aidens footsteps in the kitchen and pulls the pregnancy tests out from under the blanket and shoves them towards Nolan "Get rid of these" she harshly whispers to him. "Okay" he whispers back slowly to her and raises his eyebrows signalling that she needs to cool it.

"Just going to the bathroom" Nolan announces loud enough for Aiden to hear. "Okay" Emily replies in acknowledgement, Nolan leaves and shortly after Aiden returns bearing a glass of water and hands it to Emily, he positions himself on the corner of the sofa and strokes the hair out of Emily's face admiring her while she sips her drink, she can't seem to look at him and sips her drink looking out the bottom of the glass to avoid eye contact. "Feeling any better?" he asks he, she fakes a half smile and nods in response, Aiden can tell this is fake and gives her a look however Nolan enters the room shortly afterwards.

"Well now that there is no revengenda, what's the plans for today?" asks Nolan rubbing his hands together. "Nolan its over" Emily responds "My mission is complete we don't discuss it anymore, and you've got to stop calling me Emily its Amanda now" she informs him sharply. "We buried Amanda Clarke" he tells her "You loved her, and so did Jack it just wouldn't feel...right" he looks at her sympathetically. Emily opens her mouth to speak but bursts into tears, Aiden wraps his arms around her Nolan looks awkwardly. "I'm gonna... go for a walk" he says, Aiden looks up in acknowlegement and Aiden kisses Emily's forhead and smooths her hair gently rocking her in consolement, he could sense that something else was wrong, shortly after she falls asleep in his arms.

_On the sofa Emily is asleep in Aiden's arms_ he gently moves her body out of the way and stands up re-positioning her body so she will be comfortable he stares at her curiously. _Why was she acting so strangely today?Its not like her to get so emotional, she usually shuts everyone out_ he thinks to himself _and Nolan why was he acting so suspiciosly going to the bathroom? _he wonderes. He decides to use his revenge training skills and go investigate, he entered the bathroom and to his shock found the toilet roll still neatly folded at the bottom, the way Emily always left it. But he hadn't recalled her getting up and going to the bathroom after Nolan, she had barely left the sofa all day. That was odd too, Emily was usually such an active person this was so unlike her. _Okay so what do I know? Nolan came in here but didn't use the toilet _he thinks to himself putting it all together like a detective _what did he do then? _Aiden thinks to himself scanning the room desperate for answers.

That was odd! He notices the guest handtowels they had put out seem unused, so does the soap but he seems to have no clues "Dammit" he exclaims frustrated as he has not yet come to any conclusions and he thrashes his fist down on the top of the toilet. He notices something, the systen did not make the hollow ring that it usually did he puts his ear against it and knocked it listening carefully...it sounded clogged. Curious Aiden lifted the lid to find 3 pregnancy tests stuffed inside he picked them up to read 'positive' on all three of them. Suddenly it dawned on him. _OH MY GOD EMILY'S PREGNANT!_

He drops them in shock, 2 bounce of the floor and 1 lands in the toilet and makes a splooch sound. The noise snaps Aiden out of his trance and also wakes Emily "Aiden what was that, are you okay" Emily asks worried he hears her feet padding along the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine just dropped my phone go back to sleep" he instructs her. "Okay" she responds slightly confused, Aiden shoves the test in his jenes and storms out of the bathroom and through the main room. "Where are you going?" Emily asks "Out I need to think DON'T call me!" he spits back. She looks shocked then bursts into tears, this time nothing to do with the hormones simply because she loves him so much and fears for their futre.

Aiden drives for a while then walks the beach deep in thought _what am I going to do, a child was never part of the plan, obviously I want a child but the world me and Emily operate in ..I woud live in constant fear for that if the child isn't mine I know that Emily was sleeping with Daniel around the same time, what if she doesn't want to be with me anymore if he's the father, how will we raise a child? _The questions race throu_g_h his mind as he ponders over them thinking the hours go by _Oh god, I left a poor, scared pregnant woman on her own what am I thinking? _He realises and he rushed home to Emily.

_Aiden returns to the house and finds Emily inside she is in a state red face from excessive crying, curled in a ball in the corner of the sofa like a small scared child. _"Hey, hey I'm sorry I shouldn't have left like that" Aiden tells her rushing over hugging her in attempt to console her. "No I'm sorry" she sniffs "There's something I need to tell you". "I know" he relplies. "Know what? she asks surprised and confused. "That your pregnant" he responds looking at her.

"I thought about getting a termination I didnt want to do this to you... to us but I don't think I can I am so sorry Aiden, please don't leave me I love you so". she cries. "Emily, we can do this" he takes her hand "Together, we will get through this, raise the baby together, I love you and I'm going to love our child too". "but, you do realise there is a possibility that you aren't the father" she says with fear in her eye's. "I don't care about **genes, **i will raise this child, I will love it, it will be our baby and I am going to be its father biologically mine or not it will be our child".

Emily smiles, she feels so relieved, she realises that he is hers and she is his, eternally never did her heart TRULY know love until this moment. "I love you SOOO much, daddy" she giggles. "We can do this" he tells her.

"Together" she agrees taking his hands and kissing him, their kiss grows deeper and more passionate its clear things are heating up and leading further between them. Aiden pulls away "Dam, I wish Nolan wasn't staying tonight we haven't really had much of a chance to be intimate since we got here".

"Don't worry I planned for that too, she laughs "Just in case" she raises and eyebrow cheekily.

She reaches under the table and pulls out some stuff, she walks up to Nolan's room and opens the door "Nolan, starwars" she shouts throwing the dvd and over the ear headphones at him. "Geese Em's thanks" he replies slightly baffled at the gift. She closes the door "That should keep him busy for a while.

"Then lets pick up where we left off" Aiden teases pulling her towards him He looked into her eyes and she stared longingly back at them then grabbed his cheekbone and put her other arm around his neck, he wrapped his arm around her waist. They simultaneously moved towards the door and entered their bedroom not stopping for breath Emily heard the sound of the door closing , and she looked up to see what had happened seeing that Aiden had shut the door she gave him a sexy smirk and pulled off his shirt then stood behind him, turned him around and pushed him onto the bed biting her lip whilst he took off her belt and unbuttoned her pants.

She longed for the heat, passion, and the nights of endless romance that she once had- with him, and also Daniel yet he was gone. She loved Aiden but sometimes thought of Daniel when they made love, she hated herself for this however deep down always missed the great way only sex with Daniel made her slowly inched towards her and their lips enclose around hers.

She felt her lips move with the slow rhythm of his. Aiden movedd one hand, from where it still rested on her waist, to her cheek. His fingertips tingled at the sensation of caressing her soft skin . Their eyes still locked on each other,Emily let out a slow moan as Aiden started to kiss her neck, her hand reached the back of his head and she pressed him closer to her. He began to further undress her by sliding his hands under her shirt and lifting it off. She pulled away and ripped off his jenes then jumped on top of him, both of them in their underwear, and they again kissed.

He was so close to her, but somehow it wasn't close enough she desperately rubbed her legs against his "You ready?" Aiden asks pulling off her bra and starts kissing her again. "Yes" she whispers gasping in anticipation and looks at him with a smile only to see Daniel looking back at her!

**((what did you guys think? WHO IS THE FATHER? why did emily see Daniel? Does she still love him? You guys decide! keep the suggestions rolling in for chapter 3! 5 more reviews and I will update another chapter!:))**


	3. Chapter 3 - Becoming a family

chapter 3

((hey guys before you read this I would just like to apologise for how long this 1/2 chapter took, I know I have had some complaints but basically we've had a family death and its been difficult, so I've had to go away for a while. But now I've realised that life is short and I should follow my dream -which is writing. So i'll be posting MUCH more often. Thanks for being patient with me :) ))

**_Emily is now 7 1/2 months pregnant and she and Aiden are still together happily although she still occassionaly fantisises of Daniel she is truly at peace with Aiden. They are both getting ready for the big day_**

_Emily slips into her white dress and looks amazing, however she looks in the mirror dissaprovingly _"I look like a whale" she tells Nolan sighing and putting on a pair of sparkly silver flat ballet pumps. "Then its a good job I like whale's, Shamoo would be proud" Nolan laughs. "Second time lucky" he informs her smiling and sipping some scotch. "Hey" she scowls at him "If I cant have anything to drink you certainly can't especially on my wedding day" she continues. "Dam I forgot how stubborn the Clarke's are...or should I say Ross' and i'm not even marrying you" Nolan laughs. "Do you find everything funny?" she asks rasing her eyebrow quizically, Nolan mimicks the face she is pulling until they both end up entering a staring contest which ends in both of them bursting into laughter over the look on the other one's face.

Nolan puts his hands on her belly "When did your mommy become such fun" he says in a slow baby voice. she brushes him off her "hands off the bump! the baby has been thrashing around all morning last thing it needs is uncle Nolan scaring it" she warns him. "is everything okay?" Nolan asks. "shoule be fine" she informs him "just get me down that eisle". A woman comes in to do Emily's hair any makeup though she doesnt do much as she already looks so perfect, and she is glowing being pregnant now.

"i wish your dad was here to see you" Nolan tells Emily. "He'd be proud" he smiles.

"Once I walk down that eisle today I'm letting it all go, our new life starts today" she tells him seriously straight in the eye "Ill have this new family, a husband, the baby" she says and rubs her belly with a smile "and you" she tells him "Nolan.." she hesitates "Nolan your my brother and I love you, this is all the family I need. Lets never utter the names Clarke, Thorne..." she lowers her register "or Grayson ever again".

Nolan chockes up a bit crying and sits next to Emily, she rests her head on his shoulder "you're all I need too, Our lives start today" he continues "I cant beleive i'll finally have this" he tells her. "What?" she asks curiously. "a family" he tells her. "me too" she tells him smiling.

**_they all travel in seperate cars to the stretch of beach where they are about to get married, Nolan and Emily in one car and the minister, Aiden and a witness in the other. Aiden's car arrives first and they set up the beach to look perfect, a long stretch of white carpet on the sand with lillies (emily's favourite flower) along the sides. Simple but perfect. finally Emilies car arrives._**

Nolan helps her out of the car having to half-carry her as she begins to topple a little _its a good job I did so much weight training in the gym _he thinks to himself and they start at the end of the aisle Emily taking in all of the beauty around them will glee in her eyes.

Nolan walks her down the stretch on carpet (aisle) along the beach but very slowly as she partially waddles due to being so heavily pregnant. Aiden turns to see her seeing nothing but perfection and smiles knowing that she will be his wife. she sees him and returns the smile, though stumbling down the aisle despite wearing flat shoes, Aiden doesnt care though he's just happy to see her so happy. the minister begins the ceremony. Aiden begins his vows "I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, Your partner in parenthood, Your ally in conflict, In your eyes, I have found my home.  
In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours".

He slides the ring on her finger and Emily begins her vows "I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.  
I promise to keep a sense of humor. You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You help me laugh, you teach me love.  
You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. with you I am at peace and for you i'll let go I love you. Infinity times infinity" and she slides the ring on his finger.

"Aiden Ross do you take Emily Amanda thorne to be your wife?" the minister asks. "i do" he responds immediately.

"Emily Amanda Thorne do you take Aiden Ross to be your husband" the minister asks Emily. Emily has a state of shock on her hesitites for a bit 10 seconds go by. "Emily?" Aiden asks her. She stares at him with alarmed eyes "I think my water just broke" she informs him. Aiden is speechless "WHAT?" Nolan shouts. before any of them can react Aiden picks her up wedding style and starts jogging them away towards their car. Aiden places Emily in the back with Nolan and they drive off Aiden speeds swurving at every point to get them there. "this isn't supposed to be happning" emily says distressed "I'm not due for another 6 weeks, what if something's wrong". "your going to be fine" Nolan assures her Aiden is mute.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? you decide, please any ideas i will probably incourpirte in the next part of this chapter so PLEASE COMMENT! THANKS :)**


End file.
